emergencefandomcom-20200215-history
Abby Frasier
Abby Frasier is a pediatrician at Bay Harbor Hospital and Jo Evans' best friend. History After finding Piper at the plane crash site, Jo took Piper to the hospital to have her examined by her best friend, Abby, a pediatrician. After examining Piper and running some tests, Abby concluded that she was fine physically but couldn't remember anything. While the dissociative amnesia could be attributed to the plane crash, Abby couldn't fathom that Piper had been involved in the plane crash given the lack of injuries. Together, Jo and Abby informed the girl that she was fine. Piper asked if she could go home, pointing at Jo when asked where her home was. Abby suggested Jo sit with her until she fell asleep. Abby left the room and ran into a group of NTSB agents, who demanded to see Piper's medical records and intended to arrest her. Abby and Walter blocked their paths and started arguing, which drew Jo to the hallway, too. As Jo tried to smooth things over, Abby called security and went to check on Piper and discovered that she was missing. She called a code yellow. Jo discovered that the NSTB officers were impersonators and went to chase them, finding Piper in her car.Pilot, 1x01 A few days later, Jo arranged for Abby to come by her house to run some memory tests on Piper, which showed that she could form new memories. Abby then presented her with a memory journal in which she could write down anything that she remembered from her past. After Piper went upstairs, Abby confided in Ed that she wasn't wild about the idea of Jo secretly keeping Piper. She also asked Ed about his health and labs, which he claimed he were good. She was happy to hear that. Before taking off, she asked Ed to have Jo bring Piper by the hospital to redo some tests because their server had had a meltdown, which erased Piper's records from the night of the plane crash.Camera Wheelbarrow Tiger Pillow, 1x02 Jo came by the hospital to question Ken Lerner and stopped by Abby's department on her way. Jo shared some doughnuts she had received from Benny Gallagher with a starving Abby, who pointed out she was going through a lot of trouble for Piper. Jo replied she sounded like Alex and let slip that he was sleeping at the house again. Abby was alarmed and warned Jo not to play with Alex but Jo assured her they had already discussed him moving out soon, after he was done babysitting Piper. Abby said they would talk later. Later in the day, Alex came to the hospital with Piper after she collapsed in a store. Piper was admitted and Abby examined her. Since she was also spiking a fever, Abby suspected she had suffered a seizure. While Abby was explaining that seizures can be accompanied by hallucinations, Jo received an anonymous text reading "2 MG CU BID", which Abby said was a prescription for copper two times a day. Jo wondered what would happen if they followed the advice but Abby was reluctant. Jo finally confided in her that she suspected that Piper had been used as a test subject and that the anonymous help may not be random. Abby then agreed to copper, not seeing how it could cause any damage, but she did not like treating Piper blindly, so she asked Jo to find out what tests had been run on Piper. She administered the copper, which made Piper better. Later, She found out that Jo's suspect had died following a morphine overdose, which Jo told her wasn't accidental. Abby wondered who these people were, killing a man all the while helping them save the girl. Jo thought that the person helping them was someone else. However, while meaning to take an MRI of Piper, she had another "seizure" and her condition rapidly deteriorated. Jo secretly set out to follow a lead she thought might provide answers. Upon her return, Abby told her they were running out of options. Secretly, Jo tried the solution that her lead had given her: an exabyte disk with a cure that could be uploaded through a docket in Piper's wrist. It worked, confirming that Piper was a robot, which Jo kept to herself. Piper was declared healthy and Abby discharged her.2 MG CU BID, 1x03 Personality Abby is a caring person and devoted doctor who is protective of her patients. While an apparent stickler for rules, she is willing to cross small personal boundaries for the people she loves, as evidenced by her not reporting Piper and her following Jo's plea to treat Piper with copper without an apparent medical reason to do so. Relationships Romantic Family Friendships Jo Evans Jo and Abby are best friends, which is why Jo took Piper to Abby to have her examined after the plane crash, and later informed her that she was going to keep Piper with her without telling anyone. Despite not liking it, she kept the secret that Piper was staying with Jo. Ed Sawyer Abby was shown to care for Ed deeply when she inquired about his health. Alex Evans Abby and Alex befriended one another during his marriage to Jo but they remained on good terms after the divorce. When Jo informed her that Alex was sleeping at the house for safety reasons, Abby was alarmed and warned Jo not to play with Alex as the situation must be confusing for him. Professional Career Abby is a pediatrician at Bay Harbor Hospital. Notes and Trivia *She is the first main character to be absent from an episode, in this case No Outlet. Gallery 1x01AbbyFrasier.png 1x02AbbyFrasier.png 1x03AbbyFrasier.png Memorable Quotes Appearances Navigation References Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters